


Done

by Batfink



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Despair, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Protective Thor, Rain, Short & Sweet, Thor Is Not Stupid, Thunder and Lightning, Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-03
Updated: 2015-03-03
Packaged: 2018-03-16 04:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3473747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batfink/pseuds/Batfink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark is done... or is he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done

Tony stood on the Iron Man landing pad of Stark Tower and roared out his frustration at the oblivious night sky.

The rain was pounding down around him and he had been soaked within seconds of stepping out there.

On the ground around him, broken parts of several Iron Man suits were scattered. Behind him, a trail of metal and wires led back into the penthouse where more parts of former suits littered the living room.

Tony was done.

Done with being angry. Done with being afraid. Done with a fickle world that couldn't decide if it loved him for saving their lives, or hated him for the way he did it.

"You hear me, world." He screamed into the sky. "Tony Stark is DONE!"

Overhead, thunder rumbled and lightning flashed. Tony ignored it. He ignored the rain and the biting chill of the wind. He ignored the crack of lightning that hit the ground beside him.

Stepping to the edge of the landing pad he raised his arms... and was hit by a Mack truck.

At least, that's what it felt like as the air was pushed out of Tony's lungs and he pitched backwards, but it was a Mack truck that knew how to roll and instead of hitting the hard ground behind him, Tony thudded down on top of something, not quite as hard.

A flash of blonde hair and the flicker of a red cape crossed his vision before Thor was on his feet. Tony cradled in his arms. He had a brief moment to think 'what the fuck' before Thor was moving.

As Thor carried him back down into his penthouse Tony's head bumped against his chest. Thor wasn't wearing his armour, but his chest didn't seem any less hard without it than Tony could imagine it would with it.

They said nothing as Thor carried him though his living room towards the bedroom, still nothing as Thor placed him on the bed, pulling off his wet shirt and jeans as he did so.

Thor flipped the pillows out of his way and sat at the head of the bed, leaning back against the headboard and pulled Tony into his lap. He unfastened his cape and tucked it around them both.

Tony instinctively snuggled into the cape, rubbing his cheek against it and was surprised to find it was incredibly soft. He mentally revised his assessment of Thor wearing his mother's drapes, to perhaps her bedspread instead. He almost laughed.

Thor shifted and pulled Tony close wrapping his arms around him, pining Tony to his chest. For the first time since before the desert Tony found himself feeling safe.

Finally, Thor spoke. "Go to sleep Tony. You are not done yet."


End file.
